


The Monster under the Bed

by telera



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal, Bondage, Impregnation, Oral, Other, Sounding, Tentacle Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 02:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1208800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telera/pseuds/telera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will is scared of the creature under his bed... with good reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Monster under the Bed

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of an accidental fic exchange with [trr_rr](http://archiveofourown.org/users/trr_rr)! <3 She wrote [this lovely, cute and fluffy fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1205380) for me and I wrote... _this_.

 

Will had always been scared of monsters.

 

Even as a kid, he had to check at least ten times under his bed to make sure no dark creature lurked there, patiently waiting for him to fall asleep to bite into his skull with its rows of sharp teeth. It was a recurrent nightmare, and when little Will woke up trembling and sweating in the middle of the night, he could still feel the greedy mouth of the creature slurping his brain.

 

Those days were long past now, but Will's dark mind still attracted all sorts of creatures to his room. Like the monster under his bed tonight. The first lick made Will think it was one of his dogs, Winston probably, who curled by his side some nights and nuzzled his face playfully. But the slime on his cheek made him frown. It was thick and green, like some kind of fluorescent jelly. And there was more on his chest and legs, as is something had been dripping all over him and--

 

'Ah!'

 

Will let out a cry of surprise as a strong, thick- _rope?_ curled itself around his ankle. It was warm and sticky, and a second one trapped his other foot just as quickly. Will pulled the sheet away and a wave of panic froze him to the spot. Tentacles of all sizes were creeping over him, holding him down and sliding over his body. Some were thin as a pencil, others thick and knotty, but all were warm and slimy and full of suckers.

 

'Get off me!' Will cried, and he fought them as hard as he could, thrashing and kicking and trying to break free from their hold. But the tentacles only wrapped tighter around him, growing hotter and immobilizing him in a net of living bondage.

 

Will slumped helplessly on the bed after several futile struggles. If only he could reach the gun under his pillow, but there was no way he could get it now. He was trying to think how to escape when a curious tentacle crawled its way to his mouth. The soft appendage tapped and pressed on his lips, teasing, exploring, and a moment later it slid into his mouth. Will gagged and gave a muffled scream, feeling as the tentacle writhed against his tongue and tickled the back of his throat. He bit on it hard, though, and the appendage retracted quickly.

 

Something happened then. The creature under the bed was angry, Will could feel it. Its tentacles bristled and tensed around his body, pulsing with an itchy energy that seeped into his skin. All of a sudden two thick appendages circled Will's ribcage and pressed down so hard that the air was knocked out from his lungs. Two slimy appendages writhed around his wrists like steel manacles, and a particularly hot one curled slowly around his neck, tightening its hold as a live noose and choking him.

 

'No' Will wheezed as the pressure constricted his throat  'Please... _Please don't hurt me'_   he thought in despair, lying limp and lax to prove his point. He repeated the idea over and over again, hoping the creature was sentient and could somehow understand him. Second after agonizing second the lack of oxygen made him dizzy, and for a moment Will thought he would faint.

 

But the creature relented at last. It was still angry, but in the end Will felt the pressure on his ribcage and neck diminishing. He took a deep breath, heaving and coughing as  the air filled his lungs once more, but his respite was short lived. The tentacle that had been exploring his mouth tapped his lips in a silent demand, which Will understood too well.

 

'All... Alright' he gasped opening his mouth with a shudder.

 

The dripping appendage slid once more into his mouth, caressing and palpating every inch with renewed curiosity. The suction cups pulsed against the roof of his mouth, and as the fleshy tentacle wormed its way down his throat, Will felt his mouth flooding with a warm fluid. He panicked and sputtered, and as his teeth grazed the hot tentacle the rest tightened around his body in warning.

 

'No... please...' he thought opening his mouth even wider and swallowing all the sticky juice. It dribbled down his throat in a constant flow, warm and thick and with a bitter taste. The creature was momentarily happy, or so Will felt, and the slimy appendage grew thicker in his mouth, making him gag and snort as it reached the back of his throat.

 

But something went wrong then, because the appendage grew suddenly still and cold. And somehow Will knew it didn't like his mouth, it wasn't _appropriate_. The tentacle stopped short on the verge of inching down his gullet, and it started to retract, itchy and frustrated.

 

Will coughed in relief when his mouth was finally free and empty. He spat the slimy fluid and tried to call for help, maybe the dogs would hear him and they could somehow-- frighten the creature away? He opened his mouth to scream, but he thought better of it. What if the monster strangled the dogs? Or hurt them in some other way? He couldn't put them in danger, so he squirmed trying to break free once more, and he thought he was loosening the hold on his wrists when he felt a bunch of tingling appendages wrapping around his crotch. They slid under his underwear, and there were so many that his boxers were ripped at the seams. The tentacles crowded curiously around his cock, feeling and exploring this most curious of appendages with increasing eagerness.

 

'Don't!' he thought to the creature, but the tentacles only grew more active. They were thin and wiggly like angel hair pasta, and they quivered in delight when they slid down his foreskin to reveal his cockhead. Will gasped in fear, but the tentacles continued their relentless tickling, feeling his glans with their tiny suckers, kissing his sensitive skin and making him helplessly hard.

 

'Let go! _Let go!'_

 

The creature under the bed ignored his cries, though, and suddenly Will felt it brimming with hope. But hope for _what?_ He didn't have time to think about it, because right then the thin tentacles began to squeeze, wrapping around his balls and starting to undulate in unison. His erection called the attention of more tentacles, which arrived to touch and feel and hum, and in a few seconds his whole crotch was covered in a mass of pulsing appendages. The creature was ecstatic, and the tingling buzz continued until he couldn't take it anymore. 

 

Will had never come so quickly in his life, but he couldn't help it. He moaned trying to hold it, but a stringy rope of cum landed over his belly, splashing over some of the twirling tentacles and dribbling over the rest.

 

 _Awe_. Will felt a wave of awe from the creature as he shuddered in the aftermath of his orgasm. Before he had time to recover, a tiny little tentacle, the smallest he had seen yet, pressed against the slit of his cockhead and squirmed inside. Will cried out loud as it shoved itself in and up his cock, stretching him in a blind curiosity.

 

'Hoshi! STOP!' he yelled, and how did he know the creature's name Will had no idea, but it was alone and burning with the need to procreate. It had been looking for a viable host for some time now, a kindred body where its seed would take root and prosper. The realization made Will shake in horror, but with the wormy tentacle advancing inch by inch into his cock, he didn't dare to lash out. Hoshi wouldn't hurt the perfect incubator for a new generation of emphatic tentacle creatures, but it could very well maim Will.

                                                                                                                           

'Let go of me!' he wailed in despair, but the creature sent two feelers to palpate between his cheeks and spread his ass open.

 

 _Satisfaction_. This is what Hoshi was looking for; a warm, nurturing place for his seed to grow. If it had left its valuable sperm down his throat, the stomach acids would have quickly destroyed it, and the treasured genetic material would have been lost. Will understood now.

 

'No, please... _No!'_   he cried trying to reach the creature, but he only found a cold wall of silence under the bed. Whatever brief connection they had shared before was now gone, the monster was consumed by a burning need to breed, and it wouldn't stop at anything to achieve a successful mating.

 

Will sobbed in anguish as the myriad of thin tentacles started to tease his hole open. Thick appendages appeared to spurt fluorescent slime around his opening, and the suction cups rubbed against the rim of his anus, creating a maddening friction that added to the unholy pressure inside his cock.

 

'Nonononono' he chanted as viscous appendage breached his hole, twisting inside him and growing in thickness as its suckers pulsed and throbbed. Will tried to clench his ass muscles to force it out, but the tentacle only became harder and hotter. It slipped impossibly deep inside him, writhing against his prostate and well beyond it, and for a panicky moment Will thought he could actually see it squirming inside his belly.

 

And then it was gone. All of a sudden, the tentacle retracted without warning and so did the tiny appendage inside his cock. Will winced in pain even as a tear rolled down his cheek. His hole was gaping open and oozing the slick, fluorescent slime, and his oversensitized cock felt sore and chaffed. It twitched weakly, leaking a clear fluid that the suckers of the tentacles tasted and sucked with glee.

_Joy_. The creature's mind was singing with joy, and it radiated as a wave to Will. He looked between his legs in confusion, and when he did he saw something that made his blood freeze. A white tentacle the size of his arm was creeping up from under the bed, guided and led by the tiny wiggly appendages. It was soft and smooth, with no visible suckers but with many fluorescent veins inside, which glowed and pulsed with an iridescent green. It was the hectocotylus, the tentacle that would transfer the packets of sperm inside his body.

 

'No, NO!' Will screamed, but the creature pressed its breeding organ against his hole and pushed, trying to shove the tip inside and wobbling in frustration when it didn't fit.

 

'Help! Somebody help me!' he cried in despair, but the monster grabbed Will tight then, lifting his body off the bed and hooking two tentacles around the rim of his anus to open him up. Will hissed when the appendages pulled up and down to stretch his hole further, oozing more slime into him and holding his legs still as the mating tentacle started to thrust inside.

 

Will wailed in agony, grinding his teeth and biting on his bottom lip until in the end the knotty tip popped inside. It was so huge it stretched him to the limit, impaling him inch by inch and pushing with a mating lust. The other tentacles, which had been lying quiet and expectant, recovered their incessant activity all of a sudden, tickling and teasing his balls and renewing the tortuous cock fucking.

 

'Oh god, please _stop!'_   he pleaded, feeling as the monster wriggled its breeding appendage and twisted it around, struggling to gain more ground inside of him and advancing with a relentless purpose. Will panicked when he realized the tentacle could very well advance until it reached his throat, impaling him to death and feasting on his flesh. But that was not what the creature wanted. It would never harm the host it had found in Will, and sure enough, when it was obvious his body couldn't take more of the hectocotylus, the creature stopped. All the tentacles shuddered then in unison, and the  breeding organ released a viscous stream of gelatinous fluid inside him.

 

'Ngghgn' Will sobbed as the sticky sperm of the creature flowed endlessly inside him, filling him in gushes of fluorescent jelly that made his belly bloat. The creature wiggled and shuddered in a final paroxysm, and all its tentacles twitched as a single body. The breeding organ started to retract then, gluing its way out with a thicker jelly so that not a single drop of the precious seed would leak out from the host's body. When Will realized the creature had left a mating plug inside him he started to scream his head off, because he that would mean all the eggs would hatch and he could feel tiny little tentacles growing inside him already and--

 

'Will, _Will!'_

 

He woke up with a start, sweating and trembling and trashing against the two tentacles that held him.

 

'You were having a nightmare, Will' Hannibal said, struggling with his panicked lover and trying to calm him down 'You are awake now'.

 

It took Will a few moments to realize where he was. The king size bed. The rich cotton sheets. No dogs.

 

'Wh- what happened?' he whimpered.

 

'You were screaming' Hannibal said wiping the sweat from his forehead 'And you wouldn't wake up'.

 

Will looked quizzically at him, still confused and disoriented.

 

'Your name is Will Graham' Hannibal intoned to soothe him 'It's 1:35 a.m. and you're in Baltimore. With me'.

 

Little by little it all came back to Will. He had driven all the way from Wolf's Trap that afternoon to spend the weekend with Hannibal, they had had an early dinner and gone to bed soon as Will was exhausted and--

 

'It was horrible' he whimpered cuddling up to Hannibal and sobbing against his chest. The memories of the tentacles and Hoshi were still clear and painful in his mind, and he quivered in fear 'It was...'

 

'Hush' Hannibal said kissing his temple 'Don't dwell on it, you'll feel better in the morning'.

 

Will nodded and hugged him tight, not wanting to let go of the _human_ warmth and comfort Hannibal provided.

 

'Would you like me to prepare something for you? A herbal tea, some warm milk?'

 

'No' Will said wincing at the thought of food and resting his hand over his flat, _lifeless_ belly 'And by the way, I don't want to eat octopus for dinner ever again'.

 

Hannibal frowned in surprise.

 

'What was wrong with my _Stewed octopus with herb tabbouleh_?'

 

'Nothing' he murmured 'But please, promise me you won't cook it again'.

 

Hannibal felt mildly offended at Will's untimely comment, but he blamed it to his recent nightmare. After all, he was an expert in Mediterranean cuisine, and if Will didn't like his octopus, he could always prepare calamari, squid, cuttlefish and so many other nutritious tentacled dishes.

 


End file.
